1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program and, in particular, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program suitable for converting an input image into an image having further increased resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Super-resolution processing has been used as a technique for generating, from an input image, an image having a higher-resolution image (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-140012). In super-resolution processing, a plurality of images having areas that overlap one another, that is, images including the same subject are used to generate a high-resolution image of an image of interest having a resolution higher than that of the image of interest.
That is, a correction value is obtained from the image of interest and a high-resolution image pregenerated from images other than the image of interest. The correction value is added to the pregenerated high-resolution image. Thus, the high-resolution image having the correction value added thereto serves as a high-resolution image of the image of interest.
In super-resolution processing, a high-resolution image is generated by obtaining a correction value using a plurality of images and correcting an image using the correction value. Accordingly, the quality of the image can be increased more than that of an image generated simply using an upsampling technique.